Seagren Halver
Seagren Halver (シーグレ ハラバー, Shiiguren Haravar), or Red (レッド, Reddo) is a 3rd year student in class 3-A in the Magic Department, studying at the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, a famous school known for training future mages in magic and combat skills. Due to his top grades and prowess in both magic and combat, Seagren was chosen to be a competitor in the annual school tournament, trying to earn the title of the strongest student in the school. Formerly an heir to a big world-wide company that manufactures weapons for both the military and mages around Earthland, Seagren led a life full of studies and training, both knowledge and combat, to become the next head of the company. But due to the intense rivalry against other major companies, Seagren's life or his family's lives or the company itself were often targeted. Seagren managed to survive, however, his father's company fell apart due to the many attacks, and his family as scattered, unknown whether they are dead or alive. From that point, Seagren enrolled into the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning to train to become a Magic Council mage in order to get information or clues to where his family went. Due to his early training, Seagren easily got the highest grades in his year and quickly earned the alias White Knight in Red (赤白騎士, Akashiro Kishi), due to his prowess, his kind personality, and Seagren's habit of wearing red colored clothing. Appearance Many people that know Seagren would describe him as a prince of some-sort, in terms of appearance and personality. Many students in his school would fawn and become head-over-heels over him. Although being the "Prince of Trinity" or bishōnen, he has yet had a girlfriend, do to his weakness to girls and romance, in which he becomes extremely flustered. However, he does admit he does look handsome, even to himself and generally understands why all the girls flock around him wherever he goes. Since Seagren's nicknames all surround being a handsome nice guy, it is only natural for him to look like that description. Seagren inherited maroon hair, which many people say it's soft when touching it. His hair is a bit messy, some of his hair sticking out while the rest of his hair is kept neat. Seagren also has sea-green eyes, which ranges from intimidating to calm and kind. His skin complexion is soft and a bit tannish. He possesses a limber build, as he prefers fighting a battle with speed and intelligence than focusing on offense and defense. As for clothing, Seagren wears the standard boy's school uniform for Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, however, it was dyed red and purple to fit his tastes. Although all boys that attend the academy wear the same exact uniform, it has been noted many times that he looks handsome. Seagren's school uniform consists of a purple coat buttons together with red sides, black and white lines. On the sleeves where the shoulder is, there is a black circle surrounding a golden sun, a symbol of Trinity. There is another sun in the front, except it is a pin that is fastened on his coat. Underneath the coat is a white dress shirt with a black tie. Seagren also wears black pants and shoes, whose soles are red. He also owns a suit of black training armor that is passed out to each student at Trinity once they enroll into the academy. The armor includes a helmet, vest, boots, and arm armor. A student in Trinity says that Seagren and his mother look a lot alike, sharing the same soft eyes, facial features, and hair. Personality Since Seagren is called the White Knight in Red, it is only fitting that he acts and thinks that way. He's a genial and happy-go-lucky guy, being kind to anybody no matter what they did to him and not caring about what bad things are happening in the world. Seagren always has a grin on his face, believing that it is important to be happy, even in the grimmest situations. Some people would call him abnormal or a freak, since he just keeps smiling. Seagren also values order and law, and doesn't tolerate law breakers. He's the type of guy that would pick up trash off the streets. Although he is a good person, Seagren has a tendency to hold grudges, and doesn't forgive people that easily. Ever since the fall of his father's company, he's also shown to value life, refusing to back down if a close one or innocent people is in trouble. Seagren loathes people who have no disregard for life, and would punch someone if they were acting that way. Although he is a nice guy, he is easily angered if someone insults him and his history or breaks the rules. Seagren is pretty bad in dealing with females, since he is weak to girls and anything that has to do with romance. Although he is fully aware that many of the opposite gender like him, he tries to cope with it, but tends to make random excuses to run away from the situation, which earns him a lot of stalking. Due to this, he has yet to have a girlfriend. Seagren has stated that one of the reasons that he enrolled into Trinity is because there are females there, and that it might help him get out of his weakness. But despite his happy self, Seagren is quite "broken in the inside" so to speak, after witnessing the company’s incident. He is shown to have no fear in killing, despite hating it and believing it is wrong. He is also able to laugh at the direst times. During these times, many people come to know of Seagren's broken self. Even the principal of Trinity has suspicions that Seagren's regular self is all a fake, and that his real self is cold and hating. Seagren has a strange attraction to the color red, since he even went as far as to dye part of his school uniform red. History Seagren was born to the wealthy Halver family, who was known for manufacturing any sort of weapon for military purposes and mage-use. Since Seagren is the next heir of the family company, Seagren was educated in both knowledge and combat from a very young age. However due to their popularity, many other companies wound send in hijackers or assassins to destroy his father's company. It suffered from many attacks year after year, and soon enough, the company began to decline in sales and popularity. According to Seagren, his father would have furious eyes and slowly began to lose himself. But Seagren kept smiling, claiming that is the only thing he could do. Soon enough, his family's business was no more, due to the frequent attacks. Friends and family members were either dead or missing. However, Seagren still believed that there is hope to be found. Hope that his family and friends for still out there, waiting for him. With this determination in heart, Seagren went to the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning in order to boost his magic, knowledge, and combat skills to hopefully one day, join to the Magic Council, believing that they have some idea about the whereabouts of his close ones. Synopsis *'Trinity's Tournament Final Round: Valkyrie vs Knight', against Valerie Cross and Les Arrington. Equipment Twilight (トワイライト, Towairaito) is Seagren's main weapon. It is a type of pistol, but is modified to fire magic bullets. Despite its name, Twilight is red in color, since Seagren said that the name "Twilight" is something he came up on the spot. Ever since he got this gun, Seagren has tinkered Twilight multiple times. He stated that Twilight has gotten over 15 different modifications. But just looking at it, Twilight isn't all that special. However, Twilight specializes in powerful blasts. The recoil of the gun is enough to blow the user's arm off if they weren't careful. That's why Seagren chose to learn Strengthening Magic as a support magic, to enhance his arm from being blown away, or to enhance the gun to shot powerful blows. A shot from the pistol is powerful enough to knock back a person several yards, without the support magic. When used point-blank range, the results can be deadly. to enhance Gravis's power.]] Gravis (グラービ, Gurabiz) is Seagren's secondary weapon. It is a black metal glove, reaching to his elbow. According to him, it is also very heavy. Seagren's way of fighting is more distance than hand-to-hand combat, he kept this glove just in case. Many times he wanted to give it away, but since it was a present from his dad. Just like Twilight, Seagren uses Strengthening Magic on Gravis to deliver incredible punches. One punch can smash a huge rock into pieces and dust. Gravis also has a computer system inside itself. This is a result from Seagren tinkering the glove. The computer is able to calculate how hard something is and the amount of power that is needed to break it through the use of numbers. The glove also includes a fingerprint recognition, which limits the people who can use the computer. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Adept Marksman: Seagren's main form of attack, Seagren is a great gunman with a lot of skill in dealing with firearms. He mainly trains using various guns and bullets, and is able to take apart or reassemble them with little difficulty. Seagren is able to tell what kind of gun or bullet a person has just by looking at it. His accuracy is no joke. He is able to hit a target from 50 yards away, inside the yellow circle. Since Seagren prefers accuracy over speed, his fire rate isn't as fast as some other sharpshooters. But one should not underestimate him just because of that. To make up for his speed, Seagren would use his legs to run up towards the opponent to catch them off guard. While the enemy is still in shock, Seagren would use his gun Twilight to deliver a point-blank range shot. And using Guns Magic, his attacks bring devastating results. Adept Hand to Hand Combat: Seagren excels at an art called Gun Kata, which utilizes both his hands and his gun. Seagren noted that Gun Kata is better exploited with a handgun than something big. This fighting style's primary usage is against multiple opponents, though it could be used against one. The main goal is to defeat a hoard of enemies or a single opponent far away as possible, but still be able to take down opponents close-range. Seagren shoots a gun from his hand (and is usually accompanied with lots of jumping to the side), shoots from behind the back, as well as using his gun as a melee weapon. This is often mixed with Seagren's hand-to-hand combat moves. Although his main form of attacking is using firearms, Seagren is skilled at hand-to-hand combat barehanded. With his reflexives and agility, Seagren can dodge and counter-attack most attacks thrown to him. He also excels at body-locks and holds. According to Seagren, he doesn't follow a particular marital art, he just attacks whatever way that feels natural, in other words, free-style. However despite his high caliber, Seagren doesn't exhibit Gun Kata that often. Physical Attributes Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Seagren is well known to have superhuman speed among the students of Trinity. Besides building up his strength, Seagren spends hours upon hours running around Trinity's campus with a metal ball clamped on his leg, as part of his personal training and school training. And using his speed, Seagren combines it with his attacks, which ultimately results in a fury of fists and kicks. He is also able to outrun many instructors in a race. To couple with his speed, Seagren has incredible reflexes. An example is when he is able to dodge an Iaijutsu technique at the last second. There was a time where he dodged a bullet. Seagren's strategy is to listen closely to try and hear a sound that indicates an attack is coming up. After he catches a noise, he immediately jumps out of the way, often dodging an attack at the last second. Enhanced Strength: During his time in the academy, the instructors would make Seagren lift heavy weights, do pull-ups with his legs chained to a metal ball, or run with weights attached to his legs. Although many students still can’t get used to the hellish training, Seagren would practice, even after all of his classes are over. In fact, his room is filled with exercising machines. His commitment is one of the attributes to his immense strength, another one being Seagren using Gravis, his metal glove that weighs around twenty pounds. Seagren is able to do things that many people label as “inhuman” or “superhuman”. He is able to bend metal poles, hit a hole through a tree, or even lift people heavier than him. Seagren also can run up walls that are ten feet tall. Combine this with Gravis and his Gun Fu, Seagren is one of the most powerful students in Trinity. Other Attributes High Intellect: Seagren's high intelligence has to be his shining point. Through his studies at home and school, Seagren has proven himself to be a great strategist at combat. One of his skills is his ability to recognize almost any weapon, which is dived from his background as a scion and heir for a weapon manufacturer. If Seagren is on the losing end of a fight, he can come up with some incredible feats to turn the battle around to favor his side. Among that students at Trinity, Seagren is considered a prodigy and he is "born with the knowledge". Not only is he a know-it-all on magic and combat, his grades in math, history, etc are top-notch. He is the that one kid that gets a hundred percent on anything. Many students jestingly call him a nerd. Using his tactics and strategies, Seagren easily got to the finals of his school's yearly tournament. High Magical Power: Seagren has a high amount of magical power. Although he was born into a family of non-mages, he managed to teach himself how to utilize his power. As days pasted, Seagren grew in magical power. This is further enhanced by the teachers of Trinity and their training and lessons. All magic come from a Magic Origin (魔原 Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. All magic come from a Magic Origin (魔原 Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. With his lacrima, Fang has essentially more mana than any regular mage. His immense amount of magic can be released and can knock a person out clean for days. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A magical aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. There are three existing kinds of aura. Seagren's aura is is the Standard Aura (並力の魔霊気, Namiryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Average Power). A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Magical Abilities Archive Eye Archive Eye(アーカイブアイ Ākaibu Ai) is a unique Subspecies Magic of Archive and a form of Eye Magic that Seagren uses. Archive Eye is a type of Eye Magic which uses the magic Archive. Do to this magic, many people dubbed this magic as Seagren's finishing move, as Archive Eye allows Seagren to visualize Archive screens around an opponent at will, showing them weak points in their body as well as any information on magic or magic items the user may witness. It should be noted that displaying information such as the aforementioned examples is the only ability granted by this magic and does not allow the user the other benefits of Archive magic such as telepathy or information transferring. After training for about three years at Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, Seagren managed to gain more abilities from this magic; such as Thermal Vision, which allows Seagren to sense anything living or how much heat something has, Analyze, which is a spell that allows him to understand the structure of an object (mostly buildings or the area around Seagren) as if he were viewing the thing as a blueprint, and finally History, a spell used to find weaknesses emotional by digging up the target's past. Seagren has yet to completely master History, so he sees the person's past in flashes and disorientated clips. Seagren-Eye Magic.png|Focus, the first step in analyzing the enemy. Seagren-Eye Magic2.PNG|Thermal Vision detecting a human being behind a wall. Seagren-Thermal Vision.png|Seagren's eyes sending red magic waves as part of the spell Thermal Vision. Seagren-Eye Magic3.png|Seagren analyzing a building. Seagren-Archive Eye.jpg|Seagren's Archive Eye Guns Magic Guns Magic:(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) is a Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the Magic's name implies, Seagren loads his gun and fire Magic bullets that never miss, due to his tracking ability using Archive Eye. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. The users can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy which vary from users, which can break through most substances. Seagren uses this magic with his gun Twilight. Since Twilight is his main weapon, Seagren chose to learn Guns Magic to pair the two together. He has practiced using guns during his free-time after classes and studied from skilled gunmen, which helped him come up with techniques. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic. With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. However, because Mages tend to favor big and flashy Magic, it fell into disuse for some time. It's unknown if there are any current users of this magic in the current age. It's considered to be one of the few Magics that can be classified as a Holder Magic and a Caster Magic. Considered to be simplistic in nature, it's one of the few magics that nearly any Mage with a certain amount of control over their magical energy is able to learn. It's been commented by both users and enemies that this magic is primitive in nature because of such a fact, yet is still useful nonetheless. It's unknown who created the magic, but there have been many theories surrounding when and why such a magic came into existence. However, if one thinks hard enough about a Mage's physiology — and by extension, their standard weaknesses and strengths, it can be summed up in a few simple words: "The enhancement of a Mage's body and their skills in close combat." This would make totes load of sense, considering how it normally takes for a certain mages to charge and/or cast their spells. Not only that, since they emphasize in magic that tends to be long-range, they leave their other aspects to rot — further proving the point behind this magic. As stated before, the only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. On a side note, the properties in those parts also change, depending on the nature of the user's magical power. Normally, aspects such as enhanced strength or speed are common — being the standard of the magic. However, those having magical power containing special qualities are able to add on additional effects that fall in line with what's contained within their energy. Such example is that a Mage that has mastered Poison Magic — thus would have the element infused within their magical energy supply to some extent, uses this magic on their legs, not only would their speed and leg strength would increase many times over, but their strikes would carry on a corrosive effect, easily infecting and damaging anything they should make contact with. This fact makes the magic even more versatile. It's been discovered that the magic is not only limited to just certain body parts. It can be used to enhance the user's weapons, armors, and other objects as well — increasing said properties to a certain amount of degrees. This means the defensive power of an armor can be increased nearly ten-fold or the cutting power of a sword or the piercing power of a spear can be increased to astronomical degrees, letting them cut through objects they couldn't cut through before. This is because the high amounts of concentrated energy is compressed at a single point, increasing its given stats respectively. Through the use of this magic, even the simplest of weapons can carry the most danger, something that's effective for the wielder — especially in battle. A trait that belongs to certain masters of this magic, it can be fired off in small bursts. This turns it into a long-range weapon, carry great piercing power. It's been seen that masters of this magic have been able to break through the Defenser of many other mages by using this method. Albeit, it could be done through the enhancement of their given parts. Because its' simple Eternano Manipulation taken to the next level, this method is possible. Because the blasts are concentrated, even a small burst can cause major damage to the target in question. It should be noted that the blasts can be fired from the body part or a weapon. Not only that, because it's pure energy, it can be manipulated in any way the user sees fit. This mean that the blase can shaped into spheres, shapes of animals, arcs, etc. Its shape and usage is only limited by the user's imagination. This particular trait makes the magic even more feared, yet at the same time — primitive and barbaric in nature. Like all great and powerful magics, this one has some weaknesses. The first is that since it's simple Eternano Manipulation and tends to use one's magical energy, the power gained is equivalent to how much energy is used for the enhancement. This would mean that one who uses small amounts of energy would only receive a small enhancement in comparison to a more larger enhancement requiring a greater amount of energy. This brings about the second weakness. Because magical energy is used and maintained, when one runs out of magical energy, the enhancements come to an end as well. This causes extreme exhaustion, leaving the user vulnerable for some time. The third deals with the trait mentioned above. Because it's pure magical energy being used, when fired off against an opponent, there's high possibility that it can be countered and manipulated as a result. This is especially true when one faces a Mage who has excellent control over magical energy in general. It's unknown if there are any more given weaknesses, seeing how the magic isn't used as much these days. Relationships Valerie Cross: Due to Seagren's trouble with the opposite gender, Seagren and Valerie share a rather complicated relationship. Since they are in many classes together, the two are generally friendly and kind to each other. Although it is a bit awkward on Valerie's side since Seagren stutters a lot when talking. But on the flip side, Valerie would flirt with Seagren, causing him to go a bit bonkers and run away. When the finalists for Trinity's annual tournament are announced to the students, it is revealed that Seagren and Valerie would be fighting out. Seagren states that it would be an interesting fight and that he would be looking forward to it, stating it would be "the most interesting thing that I would ever do at Trinity". Quotes Trivia * Seagren's appearance is from Masaki Ichijou from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. * Seagren's first name comes from the color sea-green. * Seagren's stats according to the author are: Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Student Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character